An overall objective of this Laboratory is the definition of factors involved in the control of the serum concentration of biologically important proteins, and we seek to achieve an understanding of acquired and inherited disturbances of these molecules in relation to disease. In pursuit of these goals, we have studied the synthesis, degradation and genetic aspects of human complement components and related proteins. We propose to identify inherited polymorphisms in complement proteins by electrophoresis, isoelectric focusing, and immunofixation and functional development of patterns. These polymorphisms will be used to explore the structure, function and physiology of complement proteins. We also seek to define cellular sites of synthesis of some of these proteins.